Inuyasha Party
by Chibi Meep
Summary: The IY cast is taken by Naraku into an adventure board game world. Updated and reposted. Rated PG13 for language and IY action.


**A/N:** This insane piece of work is a _Mario Party_-based fic, but it has nothing to do with _Mario Party_. I am a _Mario Party_ fan, and I though the adventure board game thing would be a fun thing to try with _InuYasha_. BTW, I do not own _Mario Party_ or _InuYasha_. _Mario Party_ belongs to Hudson Soft and Nintendo, and _InuYasha_ belongs to the equally wonderful Takahashi Rumiko. I am only a devoted fan devoted to writing fan fic about my fave games and animes. Also, if there are Japanese words in the story, the translation will be in #-# (number signs) for all the bakas #idiots# out there who don't already know anything about nihongo #Japanese#.

InuYasha Party  
(c) Chibi Meep, 2003

Chapter 1 - Choose Your Destiny

Kagome: (reads a manga while sitting under a tree)

Inuyasha: I smell something coming near... smells like a demon.

Miroku and Sango: Ah, the story of my life...

Miroku: JINX, you owe me a Coke! ...What's a Coke?

Sango: KUSO! #Dammit!#

(A shadow nears, and all of a sudden, Inuyasha and friends see a familiar baboon skin costume.)

Naraku: Ku ku ku... Come with me to my Adventure Labyrinth! Ku ku ku... (an energy ball forms in Naraku's hand, and the IY cast is taken to a strange world filled with giant cube-shaped portals)

Inuyasha: Holy kato #crap#, where are we?!

Sesshomaru: Yeah, where in the seven hells are we?

Rin: Lemme out!!! (crying)

Jaken: Please, Sesshomaru-sama, I don't wanna die!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha: Holy unchi #shit#!!! What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?

Shippo: Where's my candy? I thought I had some...

Kagome: Don't worry, Shippo-chan, we'll find you some nice Pixie Stix and stuff for you to munch on. (pats Shippo on the head)

Naraku: (a holograph of Naraku appears in a cloud of miasma) Welcome to the Adventure Labyrinth. Ku ku ku. Kagura shall explain the rules of the adventure boards. Listen carefully, for she will explain it only once. 

Kagura: (walks up to the confused IY cast) OK, let me explain. If you want to go home, you'll have to collect the shards of the Shikon Jewel #Jewel of Four Souls#. However, you'll have to send four people to jump into any one of these Portal Cubes. I'm sure you'll have trouble finding the shards, as we've hidden them in veeeeery inconspicuous places. All right, on to Myoga.

Myoga: Arigato gozaimasu #Thank you very much#, Kagura-san. Anyway, whenever you find me on the game board fields, I will give you a hint for finding a piece of the Jewel. And, after every turn, you will play a Mini-Game for shards, too. On each adventure board, there are twenty-five shards to collect. Count them - TWENTY-FIVE!!! Also, as you complete adventure boards, you will unlock more boards. There is no win or lose in this game, just a Jewel search so you can go home. Got it? Got it. Good. Now... choose your destiny!

Naraku: Ku ku ku... What'll it be? Candy Mines, Matsuri Town, Totally Tokyo World, or Horror Hotel? Fear me, for I am Theater Basement!!! Oops, did I really say that?

(weird scratchy sound of a tape moving rapidly as a strip of movie reel tape is seen being fast-forwarded)

Chibi Meep: (walks in wearing a Sesshomaru cosplay costume) Hold up! Ok, Naze-Nani #The How and Why of -# Inuyasha Party time! Naraku translates to Hell, but it also translates to 'Theater Basement' -- a little tidbit that I learned from my good friend, Baka-Mai. Thank you for your time. ^.^;; 

Naraku: Ku ku ku... Thanks for clearing that up. On wit da par-tay, Homie G Funkstahs!

Chibi Meep: O.o What's with the whole homeboy act, Theater Basement?

Naraku: ... uh...

(weird scratchy sound of a tape moving rapidly as the same strip of movie reel tape is seen being rewound to its original position)

Kagome: I'll go.

Miroku: I'll go if it involves any cute girls.

Sango: I'll go with them just so I can keep Miroku in line.

Inuyasha: I'll go so that I can be with Kagome.

Shippo: Waaaaaaaaah!!! I wanna go! I bet there's nice candy there! I hate being lonely!

(Sesshomaru, Jaken, Naraku, Chibi Meep and Rin plug their ears as Shippo whines)

Kagome: Geez, Shippo-chan, you won't be alone. Kirara, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Naraku, and Chibi Meep are here. Plus, you can play with Rin. (death glares from Shippo) Ok, we're ready to go!

Naraku: But you haven't chosen your board yet! Ku ku ku...

Inuyasha: Candy Mines!!!

Naraku: Good choice. I don't want to hear Shippo's crying for the rest of my life.

Shippo: Kano-yaro #Screw you#, Theater Basement!

Everyone: O_O

Shippo: What?

Naraku: Anyway, of to Candy Mines! (an energy ball forms in the Naraku holograph's hand. Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango disappear)

* * *

Chibi Meep (the official narrator for Inuyasha Party): What will happen to Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango? How will they do in Candy Mines? Find out in Chapter 2!

Shippo: We're done already?

Chibi Meep: Look, Shippo-chan. You are cute and all, but you are really getting on our nerves right now, so why don't you just shut up.

Shippo: But I have no candy.

Chibi Meep: I said SHUT UP!!! (whacks Shippo on the head with a golf club... wait, they didn't have golf clubs in the Sengoku Era... okay, a barrel)

Sesshomaru: Thank you, Chibi Meep.


End file.
